Onyx Soul
by ravuxxaven
Summary: I killed them all, all the Noah, and all of my friends. Now, almost 200 years later, I'm being targeted by a new demon, now i'm being forced to take part in the new 'war', and I have to save a kid from Gehenna! I guess it doesn't matter, they'll die anyway. Slight ooc.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing=disclaimer+ This will be fast paced, with little filler

Blood rushed through my head, adrenaline pumping, and heads rolling. Slicing my way through friends and enemies alike, like a rabid dog. Like a broken doll. Before I knew it, I was the only one that was left. I laughed internally, so that's what it meant when I was prophesized as the destroyer of time.

-Onyx_Soul-

"What's going on...with Rin...?," Shiemi asked Shura, still shaken up by Amaimon and Rin's transformation, "Please explain it to us."

Angel looked upon the scene from a tower overlooking the forest covered in deep blue flames, muttering, "Now, that shade of blue...no matter how you look at it, isn't it the same as that night?"

He received and order from his ear piece to restrain, interrogate all of the exwire kids, and rid the place of the blue flames. Arthur Augusto Angel felt as if it was time to tell the students of his position, and attempt to calm them, he wasn't heartless like everyone thought he was, so he did just that. But, he only got a scowl from his underling.

Arthur was offended, so he began to lecture Shura about not doing her job right, but Rin and Mephesto brutally interrupted, reminding everyone of their situation, taking position next to where the paladin was standing. Rin was haywire, slashing his sword like a savage at the unscathed King. Then Rin caught sight of his friends out of the corner of his eye and yelled-no more like primitively screeched in their direction, hurling himself at them...

Shura immediately tensed and put herself in front of the children, putting her hand on top of her chest. Rin was about to attack his teacher when a cloaked figure stole kurikara, sealing Rins power as his first priority. He spun around and put his hand into a paper formation, using all the force he had to rip through the demons intestines, and he used his free hand, to catch the demon prince. Mephesto's mouth filled with blood and he turned back to see who stabbed him, taking in all the noticeable features, which at the time were pale skin and a red line on the left side of his face, and male.

The cloaked man opened his mouth to speak, allowing Mephesto to take note of the pointed teeth, and he said, in a pained and slightly doubled voice," Someone take him, or I'll _kill_ him."

Responding to order Shura walked towards her potential enemy and took the unconscious teen before quickly retreating to her original position. The man pulled out his hand from the demon, and whispered, "Father isn't happy with you."

Mephesto curled on the ground, panting heavily, but was confused; He didn't know this man, so how did he know? Then the man disappeared, as sudden as he came. Angel stared and broke the silence saying," The flames are gone..."

Everyone was soon out of their daze and they all headed back, by then Mephesto snuck away to go heal himself, he wasn't EVER going to be embarrassed like that again. The exwires went to their classroom, all except Rin who was taken into custody by Arthur. In the classroom everyone had a question that needed answers, but they needed hospitalization more, so they then went to the hospital.

Angel released Rin the next day, courtesy of the council who found that it would be helpful to just let him go for now, they were much more worried about the man Angel told them about.

-At the School-

At the exorcist class door Rin froze. He was only released and conscious for the same amount of time, and during the whole time he was thinking about what to say at this time. He opened the door to be greeted by only a few distrusting faces. He smiled cheerfully, tilting his head slightly, and asked where the others were.

Izuno looked over, taking her head out of her book. "The Kyoto trio are at the hospital, and Miwa is having surgery," Izumo replied.

"I see...hope they're ok..." Rin looked at her, with his ignorant charm concealing his real feelings.

Rin looked at Shiemi, who had only stared at him this whole time and said, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're still afraid of me."

"You're wrong!" Shiemi yelled, standing up out of her seat, tears forming...

"Then why are you so mad?! Will you only be satisfied if I apologize?!" Rin yelled back, shocked at her sudden burst.

"You-!" Shiemi started but was cut off by Rin being called by his brother.

Yukio dragged Rin outside after apologizing for the disturbance and said that Rin will be studying some different...material, and sending in another exorcist to cover for him. Outside the door Yukio looked down, causing Rin to shuffle uneasily.

"Nii-san?"

"Rin listen... while you were gone...someone got possessed, by Satan... And the container wasn't affected, and seemed like he was fighting it...They came to take you...and... I'm warning you to stay on edge."

"Why didn't you guys ask for-," Rin stopped, he knew the answer already, they didn't want him to get hurn. "But even the old man couldn't take Satan...for more than a few minutes. And there's no difference...no damage."

"That's why I'm warning you. We got lucky that time that Satan's 'host' fought him back."

"Nii-san, I'm sorry, f-for everything, for being found out and stuff..."

Then Yukio did something out of his normal stern character, he hugged him tightly, and said that he was sorry for acting like a jerk after father died. Having the possibility that Rin was going to have to go away really made him realize that he needed Rin.

Yukio got Rin started on his special training. Now, he stands in front of his students, who wanted answers.

To start out, Yukio explained that Rin and Yukio were twins, who's mom got possessed by Satan and had his children. He then assured them that Rin is the only one with the flames, and to back it up he said that he had tests done everyday, and he was just an average human.

A few days later Rin had a chance to talk to the others who were all in the hospital, and his conversation with Bon was extreme. It seems that they were all mad because he didn't tell them who he really was. But, who could blame him? All these people hated his 'father' and Bon's goal was to kill him. It was only natural that he was afraid to tell them.

Now Rin needed something to take his mind off all of this, so he decided to go for a walk around the campus, at night so he didn't have a chance to run into his classmates. Maybe he would pick up some new manga as well, he already read all of Yukio's anyway.

It was very dark, even for nighttime. There was an odd hue in the south of True Cross, so Rin decided to check it out, it could be a festival. As he got closer he could see blue reappearing, and fading every so often. The only store that was open was the manga store in this part, so he picked up a copy of -man, Ao no exorcist (it reminded him of himself), ubel blatt, and cavalier of the abyss. That's his pocket money gone for a month.

He started heading back to the target area, and the closer he got, the colder it seemed to get. He knew for sure that this wasn't a festival. Recalling what his brother said he started walking a bit slower, and opened a bottle of grade a holy water that he started to carry, hoping it wouldn't break on him. When he got close enough to see the source, he saw a kid, no older than him, laying on the ground, panting heavily bursting into flames.

He knew that this kid was the one his brother told him about, and those flames were Satan's. The kid noticed his presence and looked up with fearful eyes, one blue-gray, and the other red. His white hair was drenched in sweat, and blood was trickling down his mouth. He barely managed a crackly, death-like, and weak 'help'.

But Satan won.

He laughed the same laugh, and said, "Hell-o Son..."

-chapter_1- [done]

Sorry. Not that good at writing. Reviews appreciated. Thank you for reading this far...


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own this.= Thank you for the review, you know who you are. This Is A Short Chapter-

-Onyx_Soul-

Chapter 2

" _Hell-O Son"_

Rin's eyes widened as his 'father' crept up from the ground, still laughing like a maniac. He wanted to run, but he couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe. The air grew dense, you could see the darkness seeping from throughout Satan's body, and you could feel the raw power, the suffocating power.

Like a domino effect flames swelled up around Satan racing towards Rin, and when they reached him, his flames burst out with a magnitude never accomplished by any star. That was a good thing. It alerted those at the nearest position what had happened.

Alarms spontaneously rang, and footsteps fallowed them. But, Rin fell to the ground, passed out because of the lack of air, close to death. By now Satan was free from any distress, looking out into the distance, with the barely visible scar on his containers face glowing a vibrant red. He waited patiently for his opposers; He knew that if summoned the gate here the exorcists will render it useless with their dumb holy water and talismans.

A few minutes had passed when the first respondents got here. 17 of them. They stopped in their tracks, one calling for backup. Satan released the 'beast' or so to say, burning 9 of them, still leaving 8 for fun. He wanted to test his container; He put his left arm out in front of him and grabbed onto it with his right, pulling slightly his left arm turned into a black great sword, cross faded in the middle, with a pentagram on top of it.

"Its TimE To PlAy!," he said to taunt the remaining exorcists taking off his cloak. He liked how his host's voice resonated with his own, talking would send his little baby demons into peaceful slumber. He held up his sword and seemingly teleported to face an exorcist, letting the sword fall to sever its body from neck to the opposite leg. The faces on the 8 were priceless. He knew that if he let this go on for long that reinforcements would come, but, who could care? This was fun.

Two minutes passed, and 7 heads rolled. The last was stubborn. The 8th cried,"Get away! GET AWAY FROM RIN!" over and over again. Since he couldn't make his ear bleed, maybe this fool would. He launched himself at the last one, who dodged it skillfully. He landed into a bush with Mephisto and an army of Exorcists behind it.

"Che. Out of my way Son. You've used up all your points this month, go over the limit and you'll be grounded, PeRMeNAntly," Satan spat out to Mephistopheles who only grinned.

"Your wish is my command, but those guys won't listen to me~," Mephisto answered, backing off like moving took a lot of work. He knew that Satan's force did nothing to well trained _human_ exorcists.

There was a Man who raised his hand with ease as a signal to engage in battle, who was easily recognized as Faust, note his blonde hair and air of knowledge.

Hundreds of bullets flew at their powerful enemy. He dodged them easily, and he burned the ones closest to him, and returned his arm to it's original form. No more play time. He concentrated his flames onto the next wave who attempted to harm him through physical contact. But something stabbed him in the back, a pointy object with holy water of the highest grade on it, he could tell.

His connection with the body was being lost, but he needed to accomplish his goal first, he opened his gate under Rin, who still lay barely alive. Little did Satan know that his other son was in the crowd of attackers. Yukio knew what Satan was doing, so he leaped over Satan and made another jump to make it over the bush.

The gate had almost completely engulfed Rin. Yukio had no choice but to jump into the gate and rip his brother out. He used all his strength to lift him halfway out before the gate started to fade.

He started to panic. He managed to get 3/4ths of him out before a black hand reached and pulled him out the rest of the way.

The hand grabbed Yukio as he started to black out from the gate's unusual way of transportation. Then he heard curses then ' _stay open, I command you!_ ' Then a new Demonic power took the place of Satan's fading one. He then looked up to the owner of the black arm. He had horns, short yet sleek ones.

"You're that guy,"Yukio said, which made Rin awaken with his sub-conscious feeling of safety he gets from Yukio's voice.

Rin opened his eyes to see a demon, a foe, Satan, clutching onto his brother. It looked like he was pushing Yukio into the gate. He screamed," Get away from my Nii-san!" And he HURLED the demon away from his brother. This caused the gate to collapse, leaving Rin alone.

The demon came running to where to gate was, then turned to the flabbergasted teen. He looked at Rin with an unbelieving look, then it turned dark, and he slapped Rin saying ,"Baka! How could you do that?!"

That was it...

He had trapped his brother in Gehenna...

Its always his fault...


	3. Chapter 3

-Onyx_Soul-

Chapter 3

1st person:Allen Walker-

I slapped this kid hard. I hadn't had to do something like that since the order was going to kill Kanda for protecting me, I didn't want that baka to get hurt, but I ended up killing them all anyway. He just sat there crying. I kinda' felt bad for him. But, it was his fault anyway. Then a demon, Mephisto according to Satan. I got Wisley's and all the other Noah's power to a certain extent once the akuma started to turn into the demons of today.

He put his hand on Rin's shoulder and said,"It's OK, I can't allow my little brother to fall into the hands of the enemy, now can I? I'll go into Gehenna and get him." I must say, that's oddly considerate for a demon, but I've met a few akuma like that before. He opened up his coo-coo clock gate and went inside.

Rin stopped crying, got up, and looked at me saying," I'm sorry, if I hadn't screwed up you could have saved my brother." I looked down and looked up to his eyes, he was taller after all, and I shook my head smiling.

"Mephisto is going to get your brother, don't worry. Today must have been pretty traumatic right? You should go and get some rest."

"No. I can't rest knowing that my brother could be on the verge of death right now."

"Listen, you're not that sharp, Satan has your brother, so if he doesn't give him back with Mephisto, he knows you'll come to save him, and if he's injured then there's no way you'd work with his goals, right?" This kid has shown only skills in cooking ever since I've started watching him, had to find things as job this is no different. Its investigating not stalking.

"Satan is a cold hearted killer. I bet he wouldn't think before killing in any situation."

"Yes, but Satan is the snake. He's clever."

"Why should I trust you? You're a demon!"

"And you are to."

Rin looked away in embarrassment and anger. I was right and all of his arguments are invalid.

He looked back at me and said," Who are you anyway?"

" I'm Allen Walker. Pleasure to meet you," I said bowing. I didn't like using my name anymore since it reminds me of all of my bad deeds all those years ago, but I felt like he deserved something other than the lies he had received thus far.

" All the other exorcists have already gone back, so-err-how many people died?" He said, changing the topic.

"About 30...," I replied. If I could have regained part of my body back not as many people would have died. But, that wouldn't have helped my case, I have killed a chunk of exorcists on my own.

"Damn...If I hadn't been so weak...I couldn't do anything." Rin said looking down, then at all the blood covering the ground. I hadn't seen it until now, I could barely see anything because my bangs were about 2 feet long; I haven't had a hair cut in god knows long, let alone brushed it...

"Heh. You remind me of myself when I was your age, always trying to save everyone. I blamed myself when I couldn't, but it doesn't matter anymore...They die anyway..." This caught Rin's attention, you could tell as he tilted his head and opened his mouth ever so slightly and gazed, waiting for me to say something. I didn't.

"But your the same age as me, right?" He asked.

I deadpanned. This kid...now I know how all the Noah felt when I asked questions like that. "Well Rin, I'm just about 236 years old. I'm a full demon and as I hope you can tell, we don't age normally." Rin had an...a bewildered expression, the kid seriously didn't realize...

"Well anyway, you must be pretty strong because my brother...Uh, he told me that you didn't attack last time, err- I think that was you he was talking about anyway..."

"Don't fret, you were right. Well, not to brag or anything but my strength is on par with the demon kings!," I said confidently covering my left eye to fully conceal my scar. Rin yawned, he had big day today. I patted his head, reassured him, and told him to go to bed, which he did, but he left his manga on the ground.

Once he was gone a blonde exorcist with a cocky aura came up from behind holding a sword to my neck. He chuckled softy and said," Put your hands up. I'd kill you on the spot right now if I could, but if you try to do anything I'll gladly puncture every OrGAn In yOUr DeMOnIc BoDy!"

You could tell that he really doesn't like demons. I turned to face my opposer, my bangs uncovering my pentacle. I smiled a grin as detestable as the earls and slowly raised my hands saying,"I'll allow you _fools_ to serve as my entertainment."

The exorcist saw my pentacle and immediately grabbed cuffs enhanced with holy water and cuffed my hands behind my back, practically spitting out,"You worked with the devil didn't you?" He yelled the last part, anger vibrated the air. He tried to kick me, but it went through me.

"Sorry, but petty attacks like that are so weak that they just go through me," I taunted. That was joyde's power, its limitation was that I could only use it once every day. Wisley's was that I had to have direct contact with a persons essence top be able to read their mind, like possession. The twins was that my other half had no powers or skills, just like an average person...no training. I could only give parasites to animals, and I could only have one dream world at a time only lasting 5 hours. For wrath I could only look buff, but not _be_ buff. So, the only power that useful was my own, which became dark because of my lack of innocence, and the innocence throughout the world.

The exorcist swung is sword in rage, missing me entirely. He pulled it back and twisted and moved his body so that he was facing my back and he skillfully grabbed the chains of the hand cuffs and he thrusted his sword in a spot directly on with the same angle as the wound Kanda left me with near me hip. It took every ounce of strength in my body to not crush this guys head and bathe in his blood, I'm a demon after all.

"Hurts doesn't it? I'm Arthur Augusto Angel, a first class exorcist, the paladin, remember my name.," He said as I began to slightly hunch over and drip blood out of my mouth for the second time today.

He began to then lead me closer to school, tugging at me every so often. The school was huge, must have been at least the size of the black order's headquarters. It was really impressive. I still wore my communication earring. I still wore my uniform. I still regret all my actions.

It took about 30 minutes to get inside the school, it would have taken way longer if it wasn't 00:04 a clock in the morning. Inside was just as massive as the order was. We kept on going down stairs for a few minutes before reaching a large metal door with 4 metal bars acting as a window in a cut part of the door like my last cell in the order after I turned Noah on the order.

"Get in. If you need anything just call. The medics will fix you up.," Angel said after opening the cell and motioning the same thing with his hands. Funny change of character. One minute he hates me, the next he's acting like he actually cares. I can't even begin to imagine what going on in his head. I walked in slowly, but he stopped me and took off the cuffs. My hands had already started to get swollen and red from the water, nit to mention I was stabbed twice earlier. Thank god for the medics.

Angel closed the door with a thump and I could hear something rub against the opposite side of the cell wall, Angel must be sitting outside of the cell acting as a watchdog. Funny how they use their strongest member now. The medics walked in and restrained me using methods similar to the crows of my day.

First they wiped off all of the blood on my mouth and lower abdomen then they stitched up my new sword soon-to-be scar. When that was done they drugged me. Their treatment was still a lot better then it was in the Black order.

-The_Next_Day-

I Woke up with a blonde figure tugging at me who looked a lot like Howard Link, so naturally I said,"Link, is that you?" Then I blinked a bit and my vision cleared. It obviously wasn't Link.

"My name is not a name of some mundane human video game hero!," Angle yelled throwing me onto the floor.

I groaned and look up at the paladin who was sparkling. He was obviously full of it. He held his hand up as to help me up. I extended my hand to grab his and he pulled me up.

"I'm called Angel for a reason." He said smiling cockily. I could tell that not very many people liked this guy who actually knew him, and he was probably worshiped by loads of school girls. Speaking of people who are worshiped by loads of school girls, I wonder if Mephisto managed to get that Yukio kid. I'd hate to be there to tell Rin.

"Listen, I'm going to give you a once in a lifetime opportunity. You will be set free, with no interrogation may I add, if you help retrieve Yukio Okumura from the clutches of Satan. We feel as if you would be able to do this being the only living being to ever live as far as we can tell after being possessed by the dark lord. _**And**_ in order for you to be possessed, you must have a bit of human blood in you, if you could be full demon and be possessed we'd have a lot more problems with Satan."

Shoot he's onto me. "Fine...As long as I don't have to tell Rin that he won't be seeing his brother for a while.," I replied. I was going to do it anyway. He smiled at my response. He knew I was going to say that.

"It's alright because both me and him are going with you!"

Curse my life.

-Presently_Yukio-

I got up only to find myself locked up in a cell. Everything was black and blue, so this is what Gehenna was like? My captors locked me in her without patting me down, something I should be thankful for because I still had my loaded gun and a vial of holy water. There is no way I'm going to be kept in the devil's castle without a fight.

I pushed up my glasses and cocked my gun and put it in it's container, left open for easy access, then I grabbed my scissors from my belt. They weren't ordinary scissors, because they were meant to cut a demons chain like a piece of paper, and I'm sure that a few measly bars could be cut in no time.

I managed to get two bars cut on top and bottom in 10 minutes, or 2.5 minutes each. I'm surprised about how terrible their security system is in such a place. I start going a little faster now, I can hear footsteps in the distance. Seems I spoke too soon... I was about half way done with the third on when a humanoid plant demon guard caught root of the problem and came rushing to my cell.

It started to pull its leaf-like hand back, in a position to strike and I pulled out my gun and pointed it at the demon. If I shoot more will come, if I don't, I die...

I wanted to go out with a bang...

I just hope it won't be now...


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Allen has red eyes due to being a demon.

Thank you all for the reviews.

-Onyx_Soul-

Chapter 4

-Angel's_point_of_view-

Like I'd travel into Gehenna with two demons to retrieve a demon. Who does the council think they are? With me gone True cross will be vulnerable to attacks, AND the students will get suspicious if they don't see their idol every day. Honestly, why are we risking the safety of this entire organization on a 2nd rate exorcist?

I walked out of the cell holding the door open for the demon who walked out with a thank you when he passed me. I closed the door, locking it before turning to look at my 'partner'. He was staring right at me. It would seem that he didn't understand the deal either.

"If you've got something to say then say it." I stated.

His eyes widened in surprise. I bet he doesn't know that he's very readable. "W-well, why am I going? I could easily kill both of you when we get to Gehenna or I could get possessed by Satan again. And why is Rin going? He's being targeted by Satan, too, am I right?"

"About you… Well the council feels as if they can trust you, I think, and I could easily kill you or stab you if you betray us. I'm not making any promises about not killing either of you…Oh, and Okumura is coming because, He's the main character."

"One last thing, how are we getting to Gehenna?"

"I have no doubt that you can get there easily, seeing as how you managed to hold open that other gate for so long. If you can't then we will use Mephisto's door." I was watching him all throughout that night and even since the day I realized his presence, but I never caught his name surprisingly.

With that we started climbing up the obsessive amount of stairs to reach the main floor. It was daytime so there would be a lot of students walking around. Before going in I told the demon to take his cloak off. Underneath his rags were more rags, though they were slightly nicer. He wore a faded black leather material coat with white-pinkish trim along the trimming, a cross on the back and on the front, accompanied by black pants with dirt at the feet, and random holes everywhere. Odd for a demon, but it's better than wearing a suspicious cloak in a building full of shenanigan inducing teens.

When we walked out we received loving gazes and I overheard lots of compliments like 'nice hair girly boy' and 'there both so cute". We'd have to wait a few hours before we could get Rin, but we needed that time to prepare for the unknown.

"By the way, my name is Allen, and don't kill people without a reason, Baldy."

"BALDY?! _I have_ hair. Both you _and_ Shura are blind!" I guess he's been reading us, me included, like a book for a while. I wouldn't be surprised if he could name everyone who approached the Okumura's.

-Yukio's_Point_Of_View-

I shot the gun, hitting it. I moved my gun to the left 4 inches, shooting again before dodging the arm of the demon, shooting it again to end its life. Once that was done I went back to cutting the bars, now at a pace 10 times faster than I was previously. The bar fell to the ground causing a loud bang before I pushed the other two bars. The hole was just big enough for me to squeeze through. There was practically no time before me getting out and a load of low ranking demons came swarming down the stairs tripping on each other.

I got out my gun and ended most of all my targets with one shot. When I got down to my last target there was a green haired boy sucking on a piece of candy. Amaimon. I carried around a silver ring ever since my brother and my students got attacked by him, and I got it out to put it on. Before slipping it on Amaimon appeared before me and slapped it out of my hand.

I clutched my gun and shot at him, but he dodged all of them and raised plants out of the floor which furiously swung at me. I rapidly fired at him, and landed only one hit on his hair spike. Then he punched me square in the face, flinging me across the room, knocking my glasses off. I reached into my side pack and grabbed one of my spare pairs.

My vision cleared and grabbed my gun and fired, but I was out of ammunition. Damn! I'm tired of this, I'm going to become the paladin like father, so I shouldn't be struggling like this! I threw the gun on the floor and instead armed myself with my scissors. I ran at Amaimon holding my weapon out to stab him. Moments before it made contact he flipped around and held me down to the floor by my neck.

"Hello my pesky other little brother. You need to get back into the cell or father will get mad. Not only that, but I'll get Asmodeus to come and play with me."

"L-let go of me!"

"Hm? You're not as ferocious as my other little brother. You need to work on that or father won't like you as much as he likes our brother Rin."

I struggled and flopped around, I even managed to draw blood on his arm, even that didn't make him budge an inch. My hands crept higher to grasp his neck, then he tightened his grip on my own, but I still had to hold on. I looked up and saw my own hands. They were turning blue, I knew that I'd black out at this rate. Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought.

"AMAIMON! Let go, just put him back in the cell! Father doesn't want you to do this." A white haired guys said at the bottom of the stairs.

All I heard was an oops…

-Allen's_Point_Of_View-

There was just an hour left until I could depart on my mission. Angel left me in a big white room, alone and locked in it seemed.

The white room reminded me of my own room on the ark… Everything about this place reminded me of the past. It's almost as if everyone was reincarnated. Hopefully things don't turn out as they did for me. I'd hate to see another group of innocent people killed by their friends, for that reason I hid away in the ark during the world wars.

My head started hurting back when I first got in the cell and now it hurt like how awakening did… I need somewhere to lay down, but the room was completely empty. To fix this I lay myself on the cold hard floor, I was used to this by now, so it's barely a bother.

It kept on getting worse by the minute, now it felt like a hundred knives were stabbing the inside of my skull. I couldn't help but to go into fetal position and begin to sweat. Then I started hearing an all to familiar voice, but it wasn't understandable. I continued to lay there trying to understand what I was hearing. Then it hit me. And I heard it again.

" _You didn't kill all of us back then…"_

Sorry for a sketchy chapter. I admire your tolerance.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Exorcist is incomplete and had not given the detail I need to make this accurate. To fill in the missing details I will reference different works that will help set the scene as a prediction of what it could be like in blue exorcist. From here on out most of the locations will have not been from Blue Exorcist.

This Fanfic like all others has many parts in its equation. In this particular one Allen walker is added into the formula, causing the end result to change drastically. Adding just one miniscule thing to any plot could change the characters to a point on no recognition.

The red eyes also help Allen in a way, causing the people around to assume he is Albino and saving him from a lengthy exclamation. Also, I'm aware that some things I say are not words-but they should be. And lastly I'm sorry…for many things.

You have been warned.

-Onyx_Soul-

Chapter 5

-Allen's_Point_of_View-

That voice I heard just now, it had to be a Noah's… But my Noah Memory, I could feel each one of them die, I even killed Neah, there are none left so how? How could a Noah exist? If one came back in this world I would be able to feel it, even if I'm not a Noah-anymore that is. I lay still on the floor trying to understand what just happened. I wouldn't want to have to deal with Satan, Angels, True Cross, _AND_ the Noah's.

This room Angel stuck me in reeked on the ark. I hated it. I hated everything that is related to or reminds me of that damn 'Holy War'. The ground was getting warmer were I am, but I didn't want this cursed environment to make me even the slightest.

The door burst open revealing Angel and Rin along with an air of tension. This little field trip was going to be a pain. I got up off the floor and wiped the invisible dust off my clothes. Rin eyed me.

"Why were you one the floor?" Rin asked.

"Hm? Um…I was tired? I guess…," I said uneasily adding a fake yawn at the end.

"Ok let's distribute goods and get on our way" Angel said passing out three vials of holy water to each of us, some food and a canteen along with it and then he gave Rin a big sack the size of a finders filled with more food and holy water.

"Why do we need all this stuff? We can just go straight to where Yukio is, right?" Rin asked, shifting to find a comfy position under the sack.

"We could but we are also investigating Gahenna for tactics sake and finding a safe way to go in and out. There is no way three will come in and out if we run into the lord of hell."

"Oh, I see…"

We then made our way to the exwire classroom or so they said, a place out of sight to the common eye…perfect for traveling to hell. We opened the painstakingly generic door after inserting a key, a magic one I presume. In the room was a short girl with long purple pig tails-Izumo and a chicked haired guy-Bon-with pink haired Shima and Sheimi…short the usual what…three people?

The expression on their faces were apologetic, by the looks of it, it was cause by some unknown situation with Rin. If I could just possess one of them I would understand what's going on…

-Rin's_Point_of_View-

They looked sorry, but it's me who is supposed to be the one with that face. I kept it a secret, I didn't trust them so…so I can't be trusted. I screwed up.

"Look guys I'm-"I started, but was cut off by Izumo.

"No Rin. You…You had all the reason to keep it from us, it's not like you're the only one who's part demon."

Bon looked away and covered his face using his right hand. "I'm, no, we're sorry…ok?"

"You're going through a lot of stuff Rin, so we want to help!" Sheimi fallowed.

I smiled and my eyes started to fill up with watery body fluids, dropping like a rain drop every time I blinked. I wiped away my tears with my sleeve regaining my composure saying, "T-thank you. Thank you guys…so mu-much." I started to cry again.

"C'mon don't start crying on us!" Bon said flustered a bit.

Shima then spoke up "We already packed. You don't need to wait for us." He then pulled out a rucksack from behind his back, as did everyone else.

"That's good, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to come with us. We can't have _all_ of our exwires dying on us, now can we?" Angel interrupted. That blond bastard always knew how to get in my way and piss me off…

I groaned but Allen came up and gave a small, polite bow. "I'm sorry but it will be very dangerous in Gahenna, if you have to face a demon like Amaimon then we can't guarantee your safety. It is my understanding that you guys are the 'next generation' of exorcists…to lose all of you, it would be a catastrophe."

I could tell that they got the message. I'm really starting to like this 'Allen' guy, he seems nice but I can tell he's hiding something. Still, I'm part of this group of exorcists and I'm being sent to hell, maybe as a bargaining chip or something but I'm still going. If I come back they're going to be so jealous.

Angel flipped his hair and told Allen to open the gate reasoning it would be a nice presentation for the exwires. Allen stepped a bit forward and started to hum a little bit before suddenly stopping. "I don't have that gate" He said nervously.

"What do you mean you don't have it? Are there others?" Angel asked in new found curiosity.

"You see…my gate can go to many places in this…err- dimension, so I can't really go to that other plane like Mephisto can…"

"Are you telling me that you haven't been to Gahenna?"

"Yep" Allen said that rubbing his head, his face etched with embarrassment.

"Damn-I didn't want to rely on _that demon_ for this…"

"My, my, you don't have to reference me with poison now…" A purple haired figure, Mephisto, said appearing out of nowhere like he does. "To think that a demon with power rivaling mine couldn't open a gate to his own home? Or _the others_ home…Hehehehe…." Mephisto came up to my two 'escorts' and pat them on the head, rewarding him with unhappy and disgusted faces with a killer aura aimed at him.

"Well. Never mind that. I am actually quite happy that it didn't work. Depending on where you landed you could have been as dead as a door nail as quick as it is to open that door." Mephisto chuckled at that. " I did some research and found a place where lil' Luce and Satan wouldn't be able to sense your coming, or a place where he wouldn't care. It's near his residence, but still so far that it would take a day or…maybe three to get there. Once you do you will have to enter his castle through the west wing and find wherever he keeps his prisoners, and do try not to get caught!"

With that he shooed my classmates further away and opened his gate, a coo-coo clock, and motioned us that it was time for our adventure.

I turned to look at my friends and waved. I had a feeling that all of this would have turned out differently if Allen wasn't here…Well for better or worse its time to go do what no twin has done before!

To hell and back again~

Hopefully.

Sorry. I know that my writing is very bad. Its not the first time people have said that. I am hoping that I will improve but so far I've had no luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, a few chapters ago I described a certain someone as having White hair, but in reality he is blond. You really can't tell if the character has blond or white hair, like Slaine. When we meet this character again I will tell you.

But DGM chapter 219 came out. So thats good.

-Allen's_p._of_v-

I walked into the portal. My senses went numb and my eyes where blinded. I felt a hint of my limbs being stretched, and my power being drained. I don't know if it was only me feeling this, but if I wasn't I know that our map may have led us to an empty chest and my fellow pirates dead.

It felt like hours until I could feel again, but I'd have preferred that they didn't come back when they did because it hurt like hell. My legs and arms were punctured by sharp rocks whose tips could be seen under my flesh and blood, seems I was lucky to have not been hit in the vital areas. My head throbbed with the rest of my body ,inclined by a rock that bashed into it,with blood trickling down into my face. It wouldn't take a genius to tell that the teleportation didn't go as planned.

I grabbed at the ground with the mobile part of my hand. Using all the strength I had I pushed the top half of my body off the rocks, then I proceeded to do the same with my lower half. I wasted no time to begin healing myself. After an hour I was as good as new, that is if you didn't include the clothes.

With no more wounds I decided to take in my surroundings. Around me was, obviously, pointed rocks with red painted above me, and a wall of dirt engulfing me. No Rin. No Angel. We must have gotten separated. I wonder what happened back on Earth. I swiftly jumped out of the hole, maybe they aren't as unlucky as me and are safe up there. Seems they're unlucky too. Well, this is bad. If either one of them is caught they can say goodbye to peace on Earth. Or maybe if Rin is caught, doesn't really apply to a narcissist.

I decided to explore the unknown for a bit, it only took me a minute to find Rin's sword and the food bag. At this rate we will be back together before sundown if thats possible in hell. I caught a foul smell and fallowed it, fearing the worse. I stopped in a bush when I saw what it was. A rive of blood in a crevice (seventh circle- outer ring)with sinners popping up here and there to be shot down by...Akuma?! I can't believe it! They're all supposed to be free not guarding a pool of blood! Who was controlling these poor creatures anyway?! Matters not, as an exorcist I will do my job!

I held out my arm and got all epic to say the magic words! "Innocence Acti-oh wait never mind" I shrunk down in embarrassment. Back when I was in a constant battle with Neah my innocence got tainted by dark matter. It hasn't gone away ever since that run in with the earl, I have no idea how that ended... Can't be innocence when it was filled with so much sin. I don't have say those lines anymore, but I haven't been able to tell how deep it goes with no Akuma, so I can't tell if it destroys the soul. I can tell if someone's a demon, but they don't have souls, except for Rin, but I'm not going to stab him to test it.

No more thinking. I pulled out my sword and charged at the Akuma. They fell easy enough, but I can tell I'm a bit rusty. There souls are gone now, and I no longer cringe at their eternal departure. I was a Noah, so I shouldn't be surprised that happened. I looked down into the river that they protected. I belong there for all the lives I took. Suddenly my head throbbed with voices too familiar. They said 'disappear' over and over again. I clutched my head. They started getting loader, and more violent. I fell to the ground. I need to disappear! I WANT to disappear! I started screaming. I can't give in! I stood up. Shaking. I stumbled and fell back down. Then I heard it... _ **he**_ wants it _back_. My skin...MY SKIN IS GRAY! NOT AGAIN!

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I killed them...why are they still hear? I don't want it to happen again. My conscious is fading! I got up again to find a safer area, but this time an akuma pushed me back down. Down into the river at the bottom of the canyon. DAMN IT! How couldn't I have sensed it?! It was...It had to be their plan.

-Rin's_p._of_v.-

The wind blew on my hair. My clothes flew behind me. A surge of reality hit like my face did to the ground. My eyes started to tear up and I wailed on the icy ground etched with giant bones. The pain subsided and I reached for Kurikara. Shit! Its not there. I stood up in the waste land, in hell there's no time for sulking. There was nothing for what looks like an eternity. I shivered and walked through the abyss.

After hours of walking I reached the wall. I shielded my eyes and looked up, I couldn't see anything though. I grabbed at the wall where it was apparent that a bloody thing climbed up on. Or fell. I climbed for about an hour until something caught my eye ;a blur going down. Not seconds after that the wall vibrated vigorously and My hands slipped from the slab of icy rock.

Once again my face was smashed. I groaned and looked up only to see a giant (9th circle) standing over me with its fist clenched and pulled back in thrusting position. It then came at me, but I rolled out of the way and it hit the ground shattering the ice and sending chunks flying one pinning me down. Cool breath flared from its nostrils and it lunged at me. I clenched my eyes and protected my face with my arms. Then it suddenly screeched and hit the ice out cold and bloody.

I forced my eyes open, and they instantly widened with surprise. "Nii-san?" On the giants neck was my brother, badly beaten and panting. He leaped off it and wiped the sweat off his brow.

" That's Antaeus," Yukio said pointing to the body. With every step he took more features became visible to prove his existence. I began to cry for the second time today. He lifted the chunk of ice off me with no problem. Something seemed different, but I don't care as long he's here with me. I got up and began to hug him, my tears soaking into his coat. He hugged me back."Sorry but this is an order" He whispered as something impaled my stomach.

"W-What?!" I fell on the cold ground. I was staring at him when copper filled my mouth and he transformed into a white doll-like humanoid. Then the world faded to black.

-Angel's_p._of_v-

I woke up from my slumber with my face in the water. I quickly got my face out of the water. A hand popped up from the water and I jumped back. I soaked in the details like my hair did. I was in hell, or more specifically-the river of Styx. I had to get away before a demon finds out I'm here. I got up and ran the opposite direction of the river, slaying every one of those DemoNs I came across. I ran as fast and as hard as I could. I hardly believe that this is the place Mephistopheles wanted to put us. But then again he is a demon and cant be trusted. I could see more in the distance guarding satanic wall of China. As I got closer I positioned my blade for an instant kill. A quick death to the first in my path.

My first target was obviously a fallen Angel (Fifth Circle), as were all the others. I pulled my holy blade back to slice the sinners. With an angelic thrust the Angel moved out of the way and my sword got caught in between the stones of the wall.

My opponent whistled and mockingly said," That is Excalibur if I know one! Mm...Seems like your not the chosen one." That boiled my blood and I punched that bastard in the face. He didn't even flinch. "You like us will fall." He said in a serious tone. He expanded his coal black feathered wings. Dark energy filled the area and more Fallen came, surrounding me in a half-circle formation. I cursed under my breath and tried to pull my sword out. That was a mistake. The fallen didn't hesitate to back stab me with their feet. One then knocked me away from my weapon, taking it for himself. They kicked the fight out of me. I didn't move as one took me and my blade on its shoulder. We flew through the ever changing air. It was hot once, then it burned with flaming flakes, then it was cold.

I didn't do anything as he took me to a castle, sealed my weapon, then threw me in a cell.

It took me a while to come to my senses. In fact, the only reason it didn't take me longer was that there was someone whispering vigorously in the cell next to me.

It kept on saying 'Angel! Angel! Angel!'. That poor fellow must be really desperate if he's begging for a savior who will never come. "ANGEL!" The whisperer angrily said, now reveling it's gender as a male.

"No Angel will save you boy." I said," Just give it up."

"You dope! It's me Yukio!"

Well, it seems angels do help you sometimes!

-At True Cross Academy-

The three went through the portal. Mephisto was sweating in concentration. He needed to get them in the right spot or this hole thing will most certainly a failure. It broke when a student screamed very loudly and high pitched. Quickly Mephisto looked back to see what the problem was. You could see the shock in his tired eyes. A blond (guy who I said had white hair) man materialized in light in front of the poor kids.

"Lucifer?!" Mephisto said in disbelief, completely forgetting about the task at hand.

The demon Lucifer coughed and proudly stood up. "Brother, what you are doing defies your lineage. I'd like to ignore this act, but unfortunately you have been going to far." Lucifer walked calmly to his brother and stabbed him. Mephisto wheezed and fell down hacking.

Lucifer turned to Shima and commanded him to come for his work here is done for now. Before Shima obeyed he knocked Izumo unconscious and threw her over his shoulders. Everyone just stood there as this was happening. Everyone was frozen with fear. If only the hero, Rin, was here.

-Meanwhile in heaven-

A red head wearing black and white gowns sat on a pure white step. A girl with dark green pigtails and a black and white dress approached the other angel with her hands behind her back. She leaned down to the Red head.

"Hey Lavi! Kamui's got a mission for you! And you get to see Allen!" The girl said to Lavi who jumped up wearing a bright smile and hugged her before running down a white hallway.

The girl stood up and looked at a stalking samurai. He was dressed like Lavi, but with a katana at his hip and long tied up blue hair.

"So Moyashi's finally causing enough trouble for heaven to notice." The man said smiling and joining the green haired girl.

"Yep Kanda! Hopefully God will let him come up here with us! It would be fun to get our _revenge_ and have the old group back!"

"I hate to agree with you, Lenalee."

End of chapter 6

I think this one is better.


	7. Chapter 7

-Allen's_p._of_View-

I landed on the sinners bodies, breaking a few of their ever-healing bones, and joined their ranks. If you managed to get a glimpse of me then you wouldn't be able to tell if I was a Noah or not, but I didn't know if I was or not either. The stench of blood was so grotesque that it seemed to almost nullify the pain of having your soul fight your fate.

I struggled to stay at the top of the river as my legs were clawed at. After one of the bow-wielding demons shot their arrow at me I was forced to retreat to the depths of the river. It seemed like a free ticket until I remembered that I can't breath under this...drowning chamber. Soon I became like the rest of the monsters, fighting for a breath and dodging arrows. I had no time to think about my escape route in the constant turmoil.

Up. Breathe. Dodge. Down. Over and over. Up. Breathe. Hit. Down. I'd like to have fallen in with that sack of food right about now. Up. Breathe. Down. If I don't die of thirst I might just die of an arrow to the head. Up. Breathe. Down. Not much will kill me, but that would kill anything. Repeat.

Lost my mind there for a second. I thought I saw Lavi up there...As if Noah's weren't enough. I went up and stayed up for longer than usual to clear my suspicion. No one in front. It's too risky to check the back. There's no way Lavi would be here, and if he is then it's probably not for me. I hope. After what I did to him I don't think I could stand letting him see me.

Cold fingers caressed my neck. It wasn't like the tugs I've felt before in here. It was caring and though it was soft it stung like bee. I felt it again, but this time it was firm around my neck pulling me up, and I went with it kicking at all the faces I could. Once my forehead emerged a second hand took my arm, lifting another portion before allowing the first cool hand to locate to the opposite arm. I wiped the blood from my eyes and turned my head to see what and who caught me. The notable features were Red hair, an eye patch, and a hammer resting n a leather pouch. I'd have to be an idiot to not know that this was an entity in the form of Lavi or the apprentice bookman himself. It could be an obake or an onoskelis, maybe even an Ordog, just to name a few.

'Lavi' flew me to the ledge where I resided a few hours ago. He set me down and backed away a few feet. Blood covered the area's where our bodies touched. I must look 'red'iculous like a tomato. Our eyes caught and sparks flew as we assessed each other.

" Are you _really_ Lavi?" I asked, making the first move. The man smiled, showing pearly white teeth, and tilted his head to the side. He walked up to me and embraced me, further covering himself in the red liquid.

" Yes...I-i am." Lavi said all teary eyed. "I missed you so much! We all did, Allen." He wept hard. Soon I joined him hugging back as hard as I could.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" I repeated like a broken record. Toned arms locked together. Tears cleaning sorrowful faces. All wrong doings forgotten. This is redemption, it has to be. I stabbed his other eye out and ripped off his head from his body using only brute strength. How can we be hugging each other like this when I did such a horrible thing to him? Then he let go. I stared at him confused but no longer crying.

He put his hand on my shoulder. " You know, Lena's really messed up because of what happened. I don't care too much, neither does Yuu. Kamui can't forgive you." He stopped and looked down squeezing my arm, and continued, " H-he ordered me to kill you. To save your soul. I-if I kill you, you can be with us forever."

"So you came here to kill me. Heh. I know that it's almost impossible to save a soul as black as mine... But, I owe you guys one, so I won't fight."

" I'm glad you understand. I'll make this quick." He took out his hammer, raised it above his head, and slammed it down on me.

My hand , my _gray_ hand, stopped it. Its been a while since I've been in control. " **You know boy, he said that he wouldn't fight, but he never said** _ **I**_ **wouldn't**!"

The idiot gasped. Did he seriously not know that we revived? "NOAH?!" He yelled in shock. I mean he's supposed to be a book man how can he be so oblivious? He shrunk his hammer and pulled out holy water, rank ss, impressive. Too bad I'm the holiest thing fucking here. I wanted to try this trick for a while now. I'm about as powerful as Satan so it should work. I let power seep from my pores, slowly.

Lavi popped the lid of the phial. " This wouldn't hurt as much if you weren't half nude!" Running at me he swung the bottle at me. He tried at least. My power was so immense that he was chocking and paralyzed. I think Satan just met his match, it's ME!

" **You angels are always running around naked, so just let me pretend**!" I yelled angrily. Then I stole the holy water from him and pored it on the bastard. I Walked around him patting his head each time I completed a full circle for a game on duck duck goose.

" **Duck...Duck...Duck** " On the forth circle I pat his head and said 'goose' and reached behind his back and grabbed one of his precious wings and ripped it off.

Lavi yelled silently to the sky of hell calling for his god. I grinned and laughed sadistically. Then a mouses whimpers caught my ear. "How c...an you guys still...be...alive...?" My prey asked both impressing and surprising me. I'm so impressed that I _might_ just tell him.

Might was the key word there. I ripped his other wing off, this time blood splashed on my already bloody body. Qeres manifested in my outstretched hand. I opened the angels jaw and shoved the qeres in it. I let down my aura then, for he's going to die now. Lavi fell onto the dirt coughing up blood and shook like someone whose having a seizure.

" **There's no afterlife for an angel. I might as well tell you for putting up a good fight. When Allen 'killed' us he failed to realize that he and I are one in the same. He actually did kill all of us but Mana and I. As a former exorcist you should know that the millennium earl is in charge of the Noahs. Well, I am half of him, half of Adam to be more precise, so with me still here they could come back. Anyway, while Allen was busy playing with Satan we had revived and gathered in Hell. Being a stalker you should also know that he 'gained' a portion of the dead Noah's powers, but since all of them are alive again he no longer has those powers. In short the world will bow to us and you won't be able to record it**."

He died when I finished,and not a moment too soon either 'cause Allen was gaining control back...It's going...to be funny...when he sees his friend...dead again...

-Yukio's_p._of_View-

With the new paladin here I have a chance to escape. But, if Angel is here I hope that Nii-san's not here, too, and if he is then there is NO way I'm getting put of here. That white haired demon, Lucifer, nearly killed me in the process of saving me, so if all of the demon kings are here then we will just end up back here.

"Hey Angel. Did Rin come with you?"

My response was the scuffle of his robes and a dark 'yes'. He doesn't like me and Rin, and we don't like him either, but he must know that we have to work together.

"They took my sword and all of my gear."

"Same with me. So, any Idea's Mr. Paladin?"

"Che. We could-"

"Shh! I hear footsteps!"

This time a short girl licking a lollipop with spiked hair and gray skin accompanied by a slightly taller squinty eyed man with a scarf tied around his head majestically galloped down the stairs. They stopped at my cell and the girl smiled and cheerfully said ," Hey Exorcist! I'm Road, the Noah of dreams and I'm going to _play_ with you for a little bit, kk?"

This doesn't sound to good... She reminds me on Amiamon, and if she is like him then playing is literally torture.

"Not now Road. Listen Yukio we have your brother. Tell us everything you know and we won't _kill_ him."

They have Rin?! No they're just bluffing. They have no hard proof, or any proof that this is the truth.

"This is his sword." The scarf guy said holding out kurikara to me.

"How did you...?"

"I got it from Allen. He's the demon who was 'possessed' by Satan. He came here with the Paladin to 'save' you. He gave it to us with pleasure. I'd think you guys would know better than to trust a demon by now."

"DAMN IT! That DEMON! I KNEW IT!" Angel yelled out while ramming himself into the bars.

If I don't talk they won't kill Rin, he's too precious to Satan for them to be able to kill him.

" To be honest we don't need you to tell us anything. We're just curious. Get everything off your chest before we kill you in front of Rin."

What? They...They're going to kill me in front...of Rin? Shit! I need to het the fuck out of here quick!

Let That Sink In

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Surface and above:

'The Illuminati, a terrorist organization ran by the infamous demon prince Lucifer, recently attacked True Cross Academy. Mephistopheles was critically injured and had to take leave. With him unable to fulfill his duties the Academy is at it's weakest state, with low level demons able to breach the walls. Currently the exwires Izumo Kamiki and Kinzo Shima are missing. We have a lead to their location but the rescue mission cannot commence with the lack of exorcists and protection in true cross. The elders regretted their decision, all but one that is.

The other exwires have been training like they've never been before. Hell's coming loose on the world and they want and need to save their friends before they get dragged down. Who knows what will happen next? First Satan took Yukio, Rin fallowed, then Izumo was captured and Shima betrayed us. It wasn't an expression. Hell is coming to earth, but will heaven come to save us?

My name is Shura Kirigakure and I am witnessing the apocalypse. Exorcist Times: Volume 8: August edition.'

Komui put down his magazine. Then he grabbed hold of a feather pen and took notes in a heavenly notebook rigged with invisible ink Will they save them? He doesn't know that they would save a race so corrupted as theirs. Needless to say they are in a way trying to protect this world from devastation.

Komui hated to be the barer of bad news but no one else can do it. Lavi's presence faded a few minutes ago. God had recreated the innocence, but it didn't help Lavi. Did he need more training, a power up, or was his unfortunate fate inevitable?

The scientist got up from his desk chair, taking his cup of coffee and going out into a white hallway where he was scheduled to meet with his little sister. He waited until she arrived. 5 painful minutes. 5 minutes to replay the speech in his head, the speech about how the one who killed them all, who betrayed them all killed Lavi again. Damn prophesy why'd it have to be so accurate?

The green haired girl came into view. Using her black boots she zoomed to Komui. He looked depressed, if this was 200 years earlier she would have been concerned, but this expression has been the normal since they arrived in heaven.

"Lenalee." Komui said her name slow, pronouncing every letter.

Even with his condition he didn't ever talk like this, or at least not with Lenalee. "Nii-san? Is something the matter?" The ex-exorcist asked.

The man looked down and stepped closer until they were within arms reach and squeezed his sisters shoulders. "Allen got him again. Lavi...Lavi Bookman no longer exists."

In response Lenalee's eyes widened and her mouth quivered. Tears fell onto the ground as the Chinese girl embraced the body closest to her. She screamed and cried, but then she began to curse the man who killed her friend, her _**best**_ friend.

"I want to hate him...I want to so much...to hurt him. Nii-san why can't I hate him? He's not even the same person. I-i," Lena sniffled and sobbed."

"Don't worry. Kanda will put an end to the destroyer's reign. We WiLL GeT oUR RevEnGE."

On que the samurai emerged and put his hand on her shoulder, and made his way to the gate connecting the purgatory to heaven. From there he will stop the pain and pay his dues to the man he once new.

-Allen's_p._of_view-

You can't undo anything. The scars won't heal. I really screwed up. Why did I lose the battle? If I hadn't faded in that moment than this memory wouldn't have been replayed. My friend's dead body lay in front of me, bloody and beaten. My knees gave out and dirt stained what was left of my crusty clothes. I scooted closer to Lavi and held his soulless body to my chest. My tears dropped and mixed with his own. I looked up at the nonexistent sky and screamed at it. CURSE MY FATE! I almost had the chance to atone for my sins. His body started fading into nothing, with sparks flying every now and then to help with the disappearance. I held him until he was nothing. But there actually was one thing left, his innocence, or that's the form it took at least. It was in the same shape as the innocence I destroyed, but it shimmered and shined dark purple.

I picked up my pitiful body and dragged myself to the strange substance. Crouching down I touched the former hammer. Immediately electric signals connected with my brain, visions engulfing my mind. The Noah are alive. God created this new innocence, or 'Purecence', to [obviously] purify the demons and Akuma. I received all of Lavi's memories from the point of his entrance to the time of his demise.

Once again I cried. I curled up into a ball. Why didn't I die earlier? Why the hell did I become this monster? The things I did...I-I'm sorry all my nakama.

-Rin's_p._of_view-

I awoke with a snap. Pain lingered in my body from the time that...that monster stabbed me. I don't know any demons that turn into that. What could it have been?

Reality hit me when a tall gray man punched me in the throat! He looks sharp and cunning, I wouldn't be surprised if his martial arts skills were fierce. It seemed like I was nailed to a wall covered in wrapping paper, and I was dressed like a doll, but at least it was a male doll.

"Hello, _blue_. I can't let you sleep any longer, for you see it's my job to get you ready for your father." He had slicked back hair with a top hat planted firmly on his head.

"What? So you guys had a trap set all along?!" I yelled in realization.

The man looked perplexed but then he broke out into laughter. " Why, yes we did, boy. It was two birds with one stone...But I honestly can't believe you fell for it." Then the stranger kicked one of the nails holding me in place. I couldn't help let out a pained groan. The sadistic bastard grinned.

"Impressive Blue, you have better pain resistance than Allen!" Wait he knew Allen? How? Who is this-! He stabbed a cross in my shin. I let out my demonic cry and blue flames shrouded my body.

"I'm Going to break you, just like _Allen_ , just like _**me**_!" He Took the cross out of my body, filling my body with relief. Then the gray bastard extended his arm and two more gray people came in dragging two crosses with people tied to them. They were none other than Angel and Yukio. Blood was dripping from both of their mouths, they had obviously gone through some torture. It made my blood run blue and boil.

"YOU BASTARD, LET THEM GO!"

He busted out laughing again, and the other two fallowed. I couldn't say that this was like a satanic ritual, this really _was_ one!

-End of Chapter 8-

Well thank you guys for correcting me on the last chapter and I really like your reviews, even if they aren't positive. Thank you for fallowing and for clicking the favorite button.

And...You were expecting the author weren't you...BUT it was me DIO!


	9. Chapter 9

Lavi's innocence in the palm of my hand resting peacefully glowed softly and brightly, just like its owners smile and soul. Everything happens for a reason, maybe this is my redemption? No it couldn't ever be, why would god punish an innocent soul for someone with a soul so black it's the essence of a demon? Why would that despicable god care about me?

DAMN IT! It's...not some otherworldly beings fault this happened, it's mine. All mine. I clutched the remnant of my sin and stood firmly on the ground. Never stop walking. Lavi wasn't supposed to die, and Rin isn't supposed to either. Strongly I walked on, focused on my new goal: Stop Satan and my _Family_.

A pair of white wings flew into my face. A sword greeted my neck. And Moyashi was what it called me.

-Rin's_point_of_view-

Bastard Gray People!

I let the blood drip out of my mouth. My rage focused on the bastards, and my flames sparked on them and ignited their bodies like they were wood. The younger man winced, the other two did nothing to show their pain, but it was apparent that the girl's body was being effected.

My own body reached its limit and the flames went out. I panted heavily as my victims came out without a singed leg hair. Figuratively. I looked at the older one, who smirked and put his hand on my shoulder.

"A Broken doll. Break and you'll become one."

What does he mean? Would I become insane? Mindless? "W-why are you doing this?"

"Heh. Nothing personal, Blue. You're just an offering."

"W-what!?" I knew I was going to see my...dad, but an offering? Am I some rich demon's currency now?

I was about to say something more when my brothers weak voice interrupted. "What he means is 'what's your plan'?" He said it strong and forcefully as if he wasn't mortally wounded.

"Hoho! A feisty one we've got here! But, you guys seem to have forgotten the position you're in."

Then the younger man brought a chair in and set it down next to our torturer, who sat down and enjoyed a cup of tea the girl brought down. I didn't even realize they left...

"Well boy-O. I'm not in the mood right now, lucky for you, huh? Well, I was planning to break you in front of Allen. Break his mind more once he realizes that he failed again. You know make him usable. So you could say that each one of you will be going through about 2 maybe 3 days of torture before it'll be over so..."

Interesting... I looked over to my bro and badly. They showed mix emotions. Interest, or curiosity, and fear.

Angel cleared his throat and asked," What exactly is your relation with the demo-Allen?"

"OH! Yeah I was dying for one of you to ask the question!" His face lit up and he clapped his hands. Ten more gray people walked in the room with long faces. "We are the 13 apostles, or Noah. I am the Earl, 1st apostle!"

"What does this have anything to do with what we asked you?" Angel groaned. The earl introduced us to all the other apostles. That took an hour...or 2. My body ached a lot less and I bet I could set this whole damn prison on fire. The others looked a lot more calm...making peace before death maybe? NO! WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THAT?!

"And Allen, Allen is the 14th, my brother and nephew. If I break him he'll join us. AND THEN WE CAN ERADICATE HUMANITY!" The earl finished and all the other Noah's but Tyki-pon (what the earl said but was probably not his name) and Road.

Whoa! How can Allen be both his nephew and his brother? But...I guess I should be more worried about him saying that he's going to get rid of the Humans. He laughed like a maniac again. He pulled his arm back and slammed the precious tea cup on the ground. Glass cuddled into everyone's pores, and no one made a noise. Everyone stared at each other.

The earl pulled at his hair and yelled at no one in particular. Broken. "I WANT TO BE WITH HIM!" He slammed his head on the glass covered floor, crying. He pounded his fist into the floor. A few screams and he got up again to leave the room with a trail of tears forming a stream behind him.

Tyki pulled a cancer stick and a match from his pants pocket. He gently put the sick in-between his teeth and struck the match against the cross I was pinned to. He lit the cigar and puffed smoke in my face before walking to Angel.

"No One would care if you **died** , right _boy_?" Tyki said to Angel as a threat.

-Angel's_p_of_v-

Tyki put his hand inside my chest. It's his power, it's like what Allen did on the first night we met.

"You could pull my heart out anytime you want huh?" I said to the man. His eyes widened, he most likely hasn't been figured out that fast.

"Impressive." He grinned," Huh. You know I can paralyze your arm right? I was going to let you have an easy death, but now I think I'll let you suffer!'

Tyki grabbed the nail that pinned my arm to the cross and in a swift movement he ripped it out of my flesh he quickly aimed the nail for my arms vein. It was about to make contact but I yanked my arm out of the way and the nail got stuck in the wood. Before he could process what happened I took my newly freed hand and pulled the nail out of my other hand and punched the man square in the face. Losing my balance I fell down, yanking the nails out of my feet.

I quickly recovered and pounded my foot into his chest. I then ran to yukio and ripped the nail out of one of his hands, then I began to work on his other but a sharp warm knife-or candle- ripped through my chest. Blood poured out of my mouth as I fell.

"ANGEL!" Both Rin and Yukio yelled at the same time. It's nice to know that someone cared, even if they are demons.

Yukio took out his own nails and dodged the candle that was heading for him. He then began to work on Rin. I started to get up when Tyki launched some horrifying butterflies at the boys.

-Yukio's_p_o_view-

I turned my head to see crowned skull butterflies coming my way. I pressed my body onto Rin's and closed my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the impact. But only a breeze made my hair sway. I opened my eyes to see a large dark gray wing in front of my face, protecting me.

"Angel you're a…," I Started to say pulling myself off of my brother.

"SHUT UP!" Angel yelled dropping his wings and pushing his body to stand up straight and wiped his mouth. I pulled out all of the other nails out of Rin and untied every rope. We then stood next to each other ready to face our enemy.

Thanks for **the** review.

Sorry for the wait.

No one's complaining

So I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating guys. Might be a little slow from now on until the next break.

Allen's_p._of_v.:

I stared at the figure in white cloth in front of me, memories attacking my head. Kanda softly landed on the ground with dirt flying out from underneath his wings. His sword rubbed against my neck and created a small cut, but I did not falter.

"I've been watching you, moyashi." Kanda said, pulling his sword back and stepping closer to me. "I know what situation you're in. I know a way to help you."

"Kan-… _ **Baka**_ nda, if this really is you then there's no way you know how to help." I said half coldly, "And I would like it if you could leave me alone. If you have been watching me then you should know that I have somewhere to be…and I don't want to hurt you…" I started to walk past him, letting out some of my demonic aura to prove my point.

Kanda didn't move. He let out a grumble, but he didn't move, then he said, "I had 200 years to become less of an idiot. ( he also became more talkative thanks to all those annoying hours with poor lavi) I know how to help you now. I know how to repay you _. I know what you are_." I hesitated for a bit, but I continued to walk.

He sighed, "Your gate can only transport you through things on the same demotion, the ark was on another plane of the surface world, but know it's here, with you. You need to go save Rin and Yukio, right? Well, you can just teleport to their location, or as close as you can get with the barrier surrounding their location. You could either massacre the place or you could pretend to be one of them and reduce the likeliness of someone dying."

That made me stop in my tracks. I turned around, impressed that Kanda knew so much and perplexed about how I didn't think of that. I smirked, that seemed like a pretty fun idea, pretending to be an actual demon that is. I walked back to my old friend, and released my horns, spread out my tattered wings, veins shrouding my uncovered back, scars intertwined with satanic markings, blood danced off my body, and my hair flew out of its binding and waved a foot and a half behind me. I don't usually let out my full form, but right now I'm unusually exited for this adventure." So, when do I start?"

Kanda smiled, " _Allen._ It's…nice to have you back…" He mumbled so quiet I could barely hear, " I would say now, but you can't pretend to be a high demon shirtless and in makeshift capris…I mean you've been wearing the same outfit for centuries."

My cheeks turned hot and I crossed my arms against my chest saying," Y-you'd look like this if you landed on a bunch of spiky rocks too!"

"No need to get defensive, moyashi. I've got it covered." He snapped his fingers and a pendant fell onto his fingers shining and glowing. He spun it around a few times before holding it out to me.

"No offence but I don't think that a rock on a chain will make my outfit any better."

"Che. I shouldn't be the one being called an idiot. Just put it on."

I (tried to) slipped the necklace over my head and tangled it around my horns…so I just decided to undo the clip that held the metal together and put it on that way. Instantly black pressed leather chest armor with complex patterns tightened itself around me, enhancing my muscles and copying my markings onto the leather, and emanating a red glow from the copy. A red pentagram emblem with a broken cross embedded itself into my leather armor. A tight gauntlet wrapped itself around my right arm and bandages slipped under it and covered the same arm. Riding pants sewed themselves together on my legs and combat boots laced themselves up my shin.

"Che. You looked better with blue eyes anyway."

"What? They're blue?!" I frantically searched for an object that I could use for a mirror, just something to see my eyes back to purity. There was nothing…I looked at Kanda and ended up staring into his small black eyes, and I saw myself in them. I shuffled myself closer to the samurai to see my eyes better and I leaned close to him and saw twinkling blue. My eyes are no longer evil, people will no longer just assume I'm an albino either.

"Relax it's just part of the armor." Kanda said moving away from me. I looked down. I knew it was too good to be true. He put his arm on my shoulder, "there's nothing more I can do. My orders where to kill you…But, I don't want you to have to suffer anymore. Go through the gate and trick the other demons into thinking you're a high positioning officer and go down to the 2nd to lowest floor of the black tower. You'll find them there…and you'll find a battle too. If you don't go quickly they will die."

I nodded to my friend and wavered goodbye as I summoned the ark and leapt through it, transporting me to the familiar white town. My instincts lead me to door number 7. I opened the door and peered into the white abyss, making out 3 towers in the blank page. I went through it.

Black, white, grey. Those were the colors of the towers. A dense forest was in the way of an easy path to the prisoners. I had wings though, and a mere forest was like a pillow on a bed. I shot up over the trees and ran into a barrier past the forest, but it was like a lego in the path of my foot. It hurt, but it was nothing but a Childs toy about to be melted.

I landed with my hair in my face and I walked to the black tower with the wind pushing the opposite direction. No demon was going to stop me from saving these poor tortured souls.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait, but as I said this will not be updated as frequently. That and my internet was down, and i had a major lack of computer. Sorry again. This contains an oc.

I smirked. The towers were unguarded. I took in the air and walked casually towards the black tower. My lips formed a frown as I got closer. There didn't seem to be a door on the tower, no windows either. I focused my demonic powers into a tight ball in my hands, if there's not a door then I'll make one. I shoved the orb into the wall- but my hands just smacked the outside of the tower.

"Wha-?" I said, looking around; I sensed a presence dangerously close.

"If you want in just use the door man."

Turning around slowly a handsome figure caught my eye, a glow sneaking its way onto my face. He was tall, dark,and fit, with ram horns. The only odd feature was the red rash on his neck.

"Why are you so surprised? Are ya' new?" My grinned at me, leaning himself on the wall.

"Who...Who are you?"

His eyes grew wide and he grabbed onto my shoulders. He starred intently into my now wide eyes. "Me? You don't know who I am?" He let go and made distance between us. "Who are _you_?"

With hesitance I said," I'm...My name is," oh, shit, I can't say Allen," um...My name is Red. Yeah, Red." I extended my hand, my right hand, for a hand shake.

"Heh. We don't greet each other like that down here. How 'bout a spar?"

"I'm sorry but I have somewhere to be. And I need to get there really soon."

"So soon that you can't use a door? You're suspicious, Red. I can just turn you in with those human manners of yours."

"Che. Fine, we'll fight...Mr?"

"Asmodeus. A lust demon."

We backed away from the towers and into the forest. He led the way to a small clearing that wreaked of blood. We got 10 yards away from each other and got out a weapon, my sword and his staff complete with a pink gem on top.

I rushed at him, swinging my sword to the left, blocked, a punch the the right, also blocked. I jumped back and ran a thrusts at him. He parried and cast a spell sending my backwards. My horn hit the contacted tree and sent a rush of pain throughout my body. I trembled getting up, the horns are a weakness for most demons, me included. Rage filled me and I let loose my demonic power, the forest withered and the "sky" turned darker. My wings flared as I rushed towards Asmodeus and stabbed him in the intestines. His blood dripped onto my face. He coughed, leaning on my head for support. I ran my sword out of him. He fell back, yanking at my horn, pulling it out of place, and breaking it. I clenched my head and fell down next to him.

"Why the heck did you do that?!"

"'Cause you stabbed me."

"That's what I was supposed to do!"

"Shhhh." He hushed my and have me a ring and a key. "The ring will summon me and my brothers, and the key will get you into the tall towers. It was a nice spar, I'll go all out next time."

I chuckled, got up and walked out of the dead forest. I looked back, of course, but no one was there. The key was odd. There was no way it could unlock a door. But, I still went back to my search. The black tower and the other 2 weren't attached to each other so there must be a door. I got close and my vision faded, but I could see a red stream. I fallowed it until I was certain that it lead into the tower, then I stuck the key into the stream. My vision cleared up and the door was in front of me, as predicted.

I wasted no more time. I swung open the door and raced down the stairs. They're kept low, I know that much. The sword was still in my hand, I'll use it to cut anyone that's in my way down. That's a promise.

I made my way lower, and it got darker. I kept running, kept searching, until I came to the bottom where the path split into 3. I got close to each one, listening, the 1st one was nothing, the 3rd one-nothing, the 2nd was the same. I was about to go through the 2nd when a blood curling scream echoed through he passage of the 3rd. It must have been Rin. I raced down running into spider webs and things of that sort. I kicked children's corpses and broke urns, I'm not going to let those turn into my friends deaths. I ran continuously for minutes, almost mindlessly. My head cracked into door, it was locked. I tried frantically to pick it. I tried the towers key but nothing worked. Another scream, I have to hurry. I pounded at the door and slashed at it. I backed up and ran at it. The hinges broke and me and the door went flying in. The door smashed someone, as did I.

I got up, sword in my hand, ready to protect my new friends from...the _noah_.

"Isn't it nice to see you again, Red?"

"Earl."

I'll update soon. (-_-)/)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Redemption

"Earl."

" G-Get off me!" A muffled voice said from underneath me.

"Oh, sorry...," then I realized as I was getting off ," Like hell I'm getting off you, damn Noah!" I continuously stomped on the door spouting curses. He , Tiki, finally decides to use his powers and lazily craws out from under me, going through both the door and my foot.

"Oh, it's you. Tiki."

"I'm not tiki, that was the noah who was formerly me, shounen." He said panting painfully.

Scanning me surroundings I see that all 3 of my friends no longer seem to be... attached to their torture device? Honestly I thought they would be dead by now.

Then my attention was directed to Angel, "You have wings now, do you?" I said disbelieving, and _he said he_ _ **hated**_ _demons_ , eh?

"And your an exorcist-demon-Noah?"

Rin looked around with an open jaw. " What? They never told us he was an Exorcist. How do you know Angel?!"

Tension filled the room and Angel received the devil spawn's glare. " I know a lot more than an ignorant contradiction!" Angel spat.

" He doesn't, right Yukio! He doesn't know more and he's lying"

Yukio deadpanned. " I think we have more pressing matters, brother..."

Everyone snapped back to reality.

"Anyway, How nice to see you again, _Earl_."

" Saves me the trouble of looking for you." The fat bastard said, creeping closer.

"Stay away from me."

"I need you to complete the reunion, of brothers."

"Earl-sama! Let me play with him first!" She's still the same. It's a shame, her and tiki were the only noah I...liked.

"I'll kill all of you!"

"Hoh?! It seems your inner demon is showing?! BUT _YOU_ CAN'T DEAR BOY! The pain from the last time you tried will hold you back. You're weak."

"TRY ME!"

"Allen...calm down." One of them tried to soothe me.

"We turned those who you didn't kill into our slaves."

" **You were dead!**... you couldn't have..."

" And, you unlocked the demons from hell by killing us."

"LIES!" I was breaking. I could feel it. I don't want to know what they did.

"The demons got them. HAHAHA, they all died! Those corpses you saw on your way were them!"

I looked down, compressing my rage as not to kill everyone.

"Oh yeah, that little boy held out a tough fight, he refused to build these towers! Poor boy, he was the first to-"

BANG! A gunshot filled the room. I turned to Yukio, but he was as stunned as the rest of them.

"Shut up." That voice. Link?

Near the entrance was a pale, frail, weak, deteriorating figure. Dusty yellow-white hair, with a young face. You could almost see him. Next to him was a man looking like _Hitler_ who was equally dead-like.

"AHHH! SATAN!" I screeched taking back all who were around me.

"What?! That's my father?!" Rin screamed almost fainting as Yukio comforted him."...I knew Hitler was Satan..."

"Allen Walker. We finally found you. We Will Protect You This Time." Leverrier (Reverrier? Translations were sketchy) said coughing a bit afterward. This time,huh? What does he mean? Link was shaking heavily. He was holding his arm that had the gun dangling in his hand. I ran out to the old inspector and steadied him.

"Link...I'm sorry...Ho-How are you still alive?"

"Allen...I'm here for you now so don't leave again..."

"LINK. What did you do to stay alive?" I held him harder, but still genitally like he were a mere babe.

"I-i used the others...the others...life force with my remaining crow magic to-to keep my spiritual body attached to my physical body..." He trembled and waterless tears streamed from his arms. " They said they wanted to leave this literal hell, and...and I needed to wait for you so, so they let me use their life so that I could help you."

"It's okay, you're done waiting." I turned to Satan " How are you still alive?"

"We aren't alive. We are souls already passed forcefully staying with our physical bodies, Walker."

" Allen! It's nice to see you're little reunion, but we have your arch-enemies plotting our death."

That's right! I tell link to stay low and turn to Angel. He obviously saw the slight resemblance between himself and link, and he noticed that was the one who I yelled out to in my sleep.

Using all my swagger I walkered to the center of the battle field. I ran my hand around my broken horn and swept my loose hair back. Then I realized a slight buzzing coming from underneath my armor.

"Excuse me, Earl...It seems the work isn't done yet." I grumbled digging my hand under the leather plates for the source. When I founded it I awkwardly took it out, but it suddenly ripped itself out from my grip and crashed into Something Behind me.

Turning around I saw Yukio inspecting the innocence. Then Rin pointed to my hip, I looked, then to my surprise Kurikara was there. I blankly stared at it. The hell did it get there? Kanda? Whatever, seems that luck's on my side. I tossed it to him, and he caught after flailing like a fish.

"Grah!" Yukio held onto his body, collapsing on his legs groaning in pain. I rushed over and Rin guarded us.

"Why don't we just attack them, Earl?"

"It's more fun This way, Road."

"I'm still not Road."

" But you still are the highway to my heart."

"Oh, how clever Earl-sama!"

"Shh. Yukio, It's alright. You. You're an accommodater, it's probably just reacting with you're body. It'll be over soon." Is he a parasitic-type that wasn't born with his innocence? That's right, Lavi still had it when he was dead, so he couldn't have.

"Innocence?"

"That's right, it's your innocence."

"It's telling me to say something. It wants to activate."

It might put his body in too much strain, but he's tough. He can endure. "Do as it says."

He pulled himself up and said the magical words. "Innocence...ACTIVATE!" The green light shone through ever dark crevice as his anti-akuma weapon revealed itself. He epically pulled off his seeing shades. His left eye had mutated into a sleek eye-patch with a green cross over where his eye was.

"All right looks like it's time to fight!" Tiki yelled in joy.

Yukio started the brawl by shooting green beams out of his eye, hitting all 3 of them at once. I unleashed my sword as Rin did the same, letting his flames flare. Link and Lvellie position themselves with their guns and talisman.

The earl retreated, blocking my interference with 5 level 4 akuma.

"I'll take care of them! Rin, Yukio, Malcome, Link, hold off the noah!" I yell as I run out to meet the Akuma. Finally a chance to see if i'm stuck this way, as a demon.

I use crown belt to hold one down, and slashed one while stabbing into the one in the belt. Another slashed at me, gaining time for the two I injured. I revealed my darkness and sent a wave of demonic energy across the tower, temperately paralyzing everyone and enhancing all of my attributes. I sped around the level 4's and instantly killed 3 of them, I turned my sword even darker as I concentrated the energy into it. My hand shook and my veins popped as the strain increased, it became infinitely harder to move as sweat pored from my pores and practically evaporated, leaving steam around my frame. I swung the great sword and demolished their bodies and souls. They left in the greated pain, screaming that I betrayed them, the nurse, 64, Jerry, Fo, and Bak, all of their souls...are gone.

My energy dilapidated and I breathed heavily, as my eye was bleeding, I ran to finish what I started.

BAM! Done, after over a month of waiting! Sorry bout that anyway. -^- Said it'd be soon , I certainly didn't mean this soon.


End file.
